


Grief, Guilt and Goodbye

by ShadowChaosSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Guilt, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowChaosSilver/pseuds/ShadowChaosSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always hold those you love close, don't let them self-destruct. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief, Guilt and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3, uhh.... Yeah.... Unbeta'd I don't know if I would say this is a triggering story but just in case   
> WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING, MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND DEATH.   
> Yeah....   
> ~ Spencer (Not the same one in the story)

The snow fell softly outside the window of the house, inside the house clothes, food, and garbage littered the floor. The only source of light was from the kitchen where one could find the owner of the house. He sat, alone surrounded by dirty dishes, staring at nothing. Thinking. Thinking about how he could have helped, how he could have stopped it. How their death, was his fault. He was drowning in guilt and pain to numb to feel anything else. His friends bang on his door, begging him to let them in, but he ignored them.   
His friends had had enough. They break down the door and look around the cold, dark apartment that used to be so full of warmth and light. Then they see their friend, sitting in the middle of the room, skinny, gaunt, and pale, just a shell of his old self. He didn’t even acknowledge the presence of his friends when they entered the room, too lost in his thoughts to notice anything about the outside world. His friends tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t have done anything to change what had happened. They told him could help him, but he didn’t even acknowledge them. Eventually they gave up, all but one. Alexander came back every day to try to coax his friend back into the real world, leaving with no results.   
“Help me.” The broken words uttered into silence, Alexander pauses in the doorway to the apartment thinking he imagined it. “Help me, please.” The broken voice seemed to echo in the apartment. Alexander closes the door and walks shakily to his friend’s side, taking in the empty pill bottles. He sits next to his friend and slowly takes his hand. “I’m here, I’m here, Spence. I got you, you can let go now.” He murmurs holding back tears, “You don’t have to suffer anymore, I got you.” “Xan-der.” Spencer’s voice cracks from lack of use, “Th-thank you…” “N-no problem, no problem.” Alexander pats his friend’s hand. “Xan, Never let go of your loved ones, help them. D-don’t do nothing like I did…”Spencer’s voice shakes with the effort to speak. Spencer leans his head against Alexander’s shoulder. His last breath leaving his lungs and his body going limp against Alexander. Alexander lowers his head and a tear rolls down his cheek. “I just did” Alexander’s whisper echoes around the silent apartment. “I just did.”


End file.
